thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PokéAdventure
Background and History The world of mysterious creatures known as Pokemon has always interested the burning passion within Zane's heart. He seeks adventure, action, and most importantly, new and unforeseen Pokemon. His chill, blue eyes (while being blue in coloration) are actually burning red hot with their aching to see the world around him. While true that he had waited a long time to get his first Pokemon from his father (lead researcher for Pokemon in Ardan City), he never gave up his dream to catch every species of Pokemon out there and become the best Pokemon Master. Nothing could possibly derail him from the destiny that was sure to await him as his new journey began at the age of ten. Zane grew up all his life, surrounded by Pokemon. Pokemon helped him learn to walk, play, and go to Pokemon day care school. His time learning about Pokemon helped him to appreciate everything that they had to offer him. He'd never give up or pass down the opportunity to see Pokemon in their natural environment. His most famous quote that he would say in desperate times of crisis (or whenever a merciless opponent attempts to severely injury his Pokemon in battle) is "I won't give up! I believe in my Pokemon's strength!" Through shear will power alone, Zane could pull himself out of the deepest canyon and emerge ready to take on any opponent. His confidence in his Pokemon's abilities has led him to entirely trust them with his very life (if the situation ever arose for something that would be called "life threatening"). He believes that all Pokemon are our friends and he refuses to let someone abandon or leave their Pokemon behind; stopping them and making them see just how hard Pokemon fight for us. He waited patiently for his chance to finally earn his own Pokemon, and, at last, the day has come for his shot to become the world's greatest. Would he succeed? Would he give up and return home after some time? No one could tell. But, with doubtfulness comes reassurance. His compassion toward all Pokemon only proves that with just the right amount of care, any Pokemon can become the best and rise above the rest. Pokemon Team (Subject to vary) * Axew (Evolved: Haxorus) * Totodile (Evolved: Feraligatr) * Rattata (Evolved: Raticate)(shown in a preview of Episode forty-one) * Oshawott (Evolved: Dewott) * Eevee (Evolved: Espeon) * Cyndaquil (Evolved: Quilava) Travelling Companions *'Holly -' *'Liam - '''He is kind-hearted and serious, his mega evolved Pokemon ace is Swampert. He is shown to be quite competitive and a good doctor, which was shown in' Episode Twenty-seven: Turning Over A New Leavanny!. Like Zane, he can be quite reckless several times, like the time he saved Amy from the brink of death in Episode Thirty-three: Amy's Emotional Discovery! only to be saved by a wild Mesprit who used Psychic on them. *'Amy -' *'Arthur -' '''Episodes *'It's a PokéWonderful World!' *[[Episode One: The Brawl at Baker's Point!|'Episode One: The Brawl at Baker's Point!']] *[[Episode Two: Night in Shimmering Armor!|'Episode Two: Night in Shimmering Armor!']] *[[Episode Three: Bug Exhibitation|'Episode Three: Bug Exhibitation']] *[[Episode Four: The Runaway Eevee!|'Episode Four: The Runaway Eevee!']] *[[Episode Five: A Battle of Evolutionary Might|'Episode Five: A Battle of Evolutionary Might']] *[[Episode Six: The Emerald City Gym|'Episode Six: The Emerald City Gym']] *[[Episode Seven: All Blues for Pikachu!|'Episode Seven: All Blues for Pikachu!']] *[[Episode Eight: An Evolution Solution!|'Episode Eight: An Evolution Solution!']] *[[Episode Nine: The Pokémon Catching Competition|'Episode Nine: The Pokémon Catching Competition']] *[[Episode Ten: A Stunning Team Match-up!|'Episode Ten: A Stunning Team Match-up!']] *[[Episode Eleven: The Jungle of Souls|'Episode Eleven: The Jungle of Souls']] *[[Episode Twelve: A Pathway to Darkness|'Episode Twelve: A Pathway to Darkness']] *[[Episode Thirteen: A Wavering Moon Gym!|'Episode Thirteen: A Wavering Moon Gym!']] *[[Episode Fourteen: The Stone of Lunatone!|'Episode Fourteen: The Stone of Lunatone!']] *[[Episode Fifteen: An Aggronessive Approach!|'Episode Fifteen: An Aggronessive Approach!']] *[[Episode Sixteen: Zane and the Missing Pokémon!|'Episode Sixteen: Zane and the Missing Pokémon!']] *[[Episode Seventeen: The Case of the Forgotten Klink!|'Episode Seventeen: The Case of the Forgotten Klink!']] *[[Episode Eighteen: A Friend of New Purpose!|'Episode Eighteen: A Friend of New Purpose!']] *[[Episode Nineteen: Team Amber and Rayquaza's Fate!|'Episode Nineteen: Team Amber and Rayquaza's Fate!']] *[[Episode Twenty: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 1|'Episode Twenty: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 1']] *[[Episode Twenty-one: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 2|'Episode Twenty-one: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 2']] *[[Episode Twenty-two: The Rivalry of Lost Friends!|'Episode Twenty-two: The Rivalry of Lost Friends!']] *[[Episode Twenty-three: Sierra and the Golden Game!|'Episode Twenty-three: Sierra and the Golden Game!']] *[[Episode Twenty-four: Vixen's Worst Nightmare!|'Episode Twenty-four: Vixen's Worst Nightmare!']] *[[Episode Twenty-five: Luvdisc At First Sight!|'Episode Twenty-five: Luvdisc At First Sight!']] *[[Episode Twenty-six: Tripping On Quilava!|'Episode Twenty-six: Tripping On Quilava!']] *[[Episode Twenty-seven: Turning Over A New Leavanny!|'Episode Twenty-seven: Turning Over A New Leavanny!']] *[[Episode Twenty-eight: Zane's Hidden Knowledge!|'Episode Twenty-eight: Zane's Hidden Knowledge!']] *[[Episode Twenty-nine: The Evolving Swablu'es!|'Episode Twenty-nine: The Evolving Swablu'es!']] *[[Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings!|'Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings!']] *[[Episode Thirty-one: A Whole Swalot Of Trouble!|'Episode Thirty-one: A Whole Swalot Of Trouble!']] *[[Episode Thirty-two: Mending A Braixen Spirit!|'Episode Thirty-two: Mending A Braixen Spirit!']] *[[Episode Thirty-three: Amy's Emotional Discovery!|'Episode Thirty-three: Amy's Emotional Discovery!']] *'Episode Thirty-four: Look Who's Amoonguss?' *'Episode Thirty-five: The Budew Has Bloomed!' *'Episode Thirty-six: Loudred And Proud!' *[[Episode Thirty-seven: Unleashing the Mega Evolution!|'Episode Thirty-seven: Unleashing the Mega Evolution!']] *[[Episode Thirty-eight: Bouncing Back From The Brink Of Death!|'Episode Thirty-eight: Bouncing Back From The Brink Of Death!']] *[[ Episode Thirty-nine: Flabebe Did A Bad Bad Thing!|'Episode Thirty-nine: Flabebe Did A Bad Bad Thing!']] *'Episode Forty: A Luvdisc Farewell!' *[[Episode Forty-one: The Raticate In A Hat!|'Episode Forty-one: The Raticate In A Hat!']] *[[ Episode Forty-two: Dueling The Samurott!|'Episode Forty-two: Dueling The Samurott!']] *[[Episode Forty-three: A Sign Of Braviary!|'Episode Forty-three: A Sign Of Braviary!']] *[[Episode Forty-four: Surpassing The Males!|'Episode Forty-four: Surpassing The Males!']] *'Episode Forty-five: Shimmering Over The Typhlosion!' Category:Pokemon series